


Good Surprises

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura comes back from work, it is to Carmilla wearing their new toy. And nothing else.</p><p>Just some strap-on porn with a bit of blood drinking guys, not too much plot to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Surprises

Laura had her hands bracing her weight on top of the desk, Carmilla flush against her back. The vampire’s hands squeezed her breasts before focusing on her nipples, left hand working one as her other hand started wandering down Laura’s stomach. Teeth dragged down the back of the human’s neck, leaving little bites and kisses in her way.

Laura did not remember ever undressing as fast as she had earlier in the day. Carmilla, already naked but for the strap on they had brought recently, waiting for her in their bedroom. She had stalked over to Laura, kissed her like they hadn’t seen each other in days, not just hours, before turning her around and setting her hands on the desk at the corner of the room.

Carmilla was lightly running her blunt nails down Laura’s abs, following the muscles lines before going lower. She found her girlfriend already drenched, her fingers quickly getting coated in the brunette’s arousal. Laura’s whimper of pleasure at the contact grew into a full moan as the vampire pressed on her clit. She set the toy right by her entrance, just letting it rest there as her fingers started on a circular pattern. Laura twitched at the feel of the toy against her, moving her hips and seeking more contact from both it and Carmilla’s fingers.

“Good, Cupcake?” Carmilla’s voice in her ear made a shiver run down Laura’s spine. She turned her head around a bit, looked in her girlfriend’s eyes before kissing her. It was a tender kiss, lips moving lazily and contently against each other. They always asked and Carmilla was always tender, even when they were trying for something a little rougher. Laura smiled before breaking the kiss, whispering yes against her lover’s lips as she turned around.

The hand that had been playing with her breast was now gripping her hip, Camilla’s teeth biting lightly the back of her neck. Carmilla thrust into her, shallowly, so the toy eased into her slowly. It felt a little strange, but a very much good strange. She took a moment to get used to it, before nodding for Carmilla to keep going. The vampire set a slow rhythm at first, in tandem with the circles she was making at Laura’s clit.

So maybe Laura had a tiny little fantasy/recurring dream, where that night of the zeta party they had not been interrupted. It usually ended with Carmilla taking her from behind while she held on her desk for dear life. When she finally mentioned it to Carmilla one night, the vampire had been more than eager to make that one a reality. The strap on arrived at just the right time for it.

Laura’s breathing was growing shallow “Faster Carm, I need you to go faster,” Laura would deny how desperate she already sounded to her last breath.

Carmilla stopped the throughout marking of Laura’s neck and shoulders she had been concentrating on to let out a low chuckle. “Like this?” Her hips snapped forward with more force, growing faster with each thrust.  There was no way Laura could stop the whine the movements caused her to make. “Yes, yes babe, just like that,” The vampire’s ministrations on her clit kept to their light circles, whoever.

“Would you want me to stop, if the cavalcade arrived now?” Carmilla’s voice was sin in her ear. “Or would you rather I kept fucking you like this while they stood there by the door?” Carmilla had a way to say exactly what she needed to hear in these situations. Laura could already feel herself tightening around the shaft inside her. “Don’t you dare stop,” she bit out with all the conviction she had.

She could feel Carmilla smiling against the nape of her neck, before sinking her teeth there again. The hand at her hip traveled back to her breast, while the one on her clit started applying more pressure. The vampire’s hips picked up even more speed.

It was a flick at her clit that sent Laura over the edge, moaning Carmilla’s name and holding the hand at her breast. Carmilla was quite worked up herself, the clit insert on the strap on doing its job rather well. She let the shaft rest inside Laura, whoever, going back to lightly pressing her clit to help her through her climax.

Laura was breathing hard, her head resting against Carmilla’s shoulder. She hadn’t realized it in the heat of the moment, but her arms had given out when she came. Carmilla was holding her up, pressing her cheek against the human’s own and sighing contently.

It took her a few moments to get her bearings back. Laura turned her head and gave Carmilla a languid kiss. The vampire’s lips were so soft against her own, and the way she kissed her like there was no other place Carmilla would rather be always left Laura feeling giddy. She broke the kiss with a low whimper when Carmilla slipped out of her. The vampire grinned at her.

“No need to sound so sad, Cupcake, we’re not nearly done yet,” Carmilla’s smile was all teeth and promise. Laura almost moaned just from those words. The hands on her hips turned Laura around, her front now pressed to Carmilla’s. She didn’t hesitate before letting her fingers wander around her wife’s body, playing with her nipples and earning a soft moan from her vampire. “Later love, I want to make you come again first,” Carmilla kissed the tip of her nose, laughing at the scrunched face Laura made at her.

Carmilla easily picked her up, squeezing her ass before getting a grip on the back of her thighs. Laura wrapped her legs around Carmilla’s waist, one hand going around Carmilla’s shoulders for balance and the other tangling in Carmilla’s hair, pulling her in for a kiss. It felt more urgent, a little more demanding, and entirely too hot for Laura, feeling the toy rubbing against her as Carmilla directed them to their bed.

The vampire sat down, still kissing Laura. One hand went up Laura’s back, scratching from the small of her back to her shoulders and then holding the back of Laura’s neck as the human adjusted herself on her lap. The other went up and down Laura’s thigh, her thumb coming just short of touching where Laura really, really needed her to touch. She diverted that hand to the dildo, holding the toy in place. Carmilla broke the kiss to talk.

“Ready, Creampuff?” Laura responded by reaching down between their bodies, wrapping her hand around Carmilla’s before lowering herself on the toy, never breaking eye contact with the other woman. Carmilla almost gasped at the sight, the intensity in Laura’s eyes taking her breath away.

Laura took Carmilla’s hand away from the toy, weaving their fingers together. Laura’s hips immediately picked up a rhythm, making the clit insert hit Carmilla just right. Laura pulled her in for a bruising kiss and Carmilla could do little more than shiver at the pleasure coursing through her. The hand not holding Laura’s gripped her hip tightly.

A moan from Carmilla broke the kiss again, followed by one from Laura. The human trailed kisses down Carmilla’s jawline, biting at the juncture between jaw and neck before reaching her ear. “I’ll let you fuck me babe, but you’re going to have to come first,” Carmilla’s eyes fluttered shut, the hand at Laura’s hip leaving a mark from how strong her grip got. Her hips were thrusting into Laura with almost feverish speed. Laura moaned against her ear, squeezing Carmilla’s breast hard in her free hand. “Just like that Carm. Can you come for me now?”

Carmilla arched her back, her head thrown back as she shivered hard. She pulled Laura down as she came, keeping her there for a moment. Laura peppered the skin of Carmilla’s collarbone with kisses as she came down from her high. Carmilla sucked in a few unnecessary breaths before speaking. “Laura, fuck, that felt good,” Laura smirked at her, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Glad I could help,” Carmilla laughed at her dork of a wife, disentangling their fingers and bringing Laura in for a kiss. Their smiles got in the way of it, but that was why the kiss was perfect.

Laura’s tongue touched the tip of Carmilla’s fangs, which had come down as the vampire got more and more aroused. The instinctual thrust that resulted made Laura break the kiss with a gasp. Carmilla moved her mouth to Laura neck, biting and sucking at the front of it, leaving marks to match the bruises at the back of her neck. She picked up the almost desperate rhythm they had kept going before, pulling Laura as close as she could to herself. Her left hand reached down, letting her thumb run up and down Laura’s clit. The fingers digging into her back and the scream of her name made Carmilla grin against the human’s neck.

Laura was already so close; the deep thrusts almost made her come right away. The fangs at her neck made the muscles of her core squeeze the toy even harder. The whole world seemed to melt away, only this room existed, and the only thing that mattered was Carmilla and how good she was making her feel. Laura knew Carmilla wouldn’t ask, so she let one hand go up to Carmilla’s hair, pressing her against her neck.

“You know… holy shit, yes, right there baby… You know you can bite me Carm. Do it,” Laura sounded so desperate, so close to release, Carmilla couldn’t bear to deny her or her own self any longer. She soothed the skin above Laura’s pulse with a kiss before letting her fangs slide into flesh. The warm blood rushing into her mouth made Carmilla’s eyes squeeze shut, another climax coming over her with the pleasure of feeding.  

The initial pain made Laura pull hard on Carmilla’s hair, a muffled moan her response. The way Carmilla lost control and pounded her with complete abandon, her thumb pressing hard circles on the engorged bud, with the added feeling from the bite that came after the pain, a searing heat coursing through Laura, made her come harder than she thought possible. She blacked out for a second, her entire body feeling the aftershocks running through her.

When Laura came back to, Carmilla was licking at the bite marks, both arms wrapped around her waist. “That was…wow,” it wasn’t every day Laura Hollis was at a loss for words. Carmilla hummed in agreement, pressing her face into Laura’s neck, kissing the skin there lovingly.

Laura let her fingers soothe the marks she left in Carmilla’s back, even if they would be gone soon, and her hand in Carmilla’s hair scratched lightly at her scalp. “Told you that would be a good purchase,” Laura had insisted on this model, even if Carmilla found the purple color a little too silly. Laura couldn’t help but feel smug about it now.

This time, Laura felt Carmilla’s response vibrating against her chest, and the loud, delighted laugh that it inspired made Carmilla’s heart soar. And the sound grew louder. “Another terrifying growl, Carm?” Her Cupcake would be insufferable now. Carmilla nuzzled further into her neck. “Yeah yeah, whatever Laura. Just don’t tell anyone else,” She tried to sound annoyed, but it was hard when she couldn’t stop purring.

Laura hugged her tight, grinning from ear to ear. “Course not Carm,” She kissed the top of Carmilla’s head. She never wanted to tell anyone else. This felt so intimate, she couldn’t think of talking about it to anyone other than Carmilla. She only purred when Laura scratched her head, and almost always after sex. It was just too much fun teasing her about it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's either fluffy porn or WoD from me. I should probably work on that. And on titles.


End file.
